leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kayle/@comment-5.83.71.124-20121116024157/@comment-58.106.249.103-20121117002014
Lich Bane is definitely the betr alternative. But if you wanna make full use of it, you have to go near full AP and doin so makes you easier to counter. As for the Trinity proc, while Kayle can't access it as quick as some of the more conventional users like Skarner and Hecarim, Kayle's proc is a guaranteed proc cos unlike the former 2, her Q, combined with just Nashor's alone, allows her to proc the effect safely without worrying about overspamming the skill to proc it. There are times when players might feel pressured or panic due to an unexpected event and not make proper use of the proc. That is where Kayle, shines in using the proc cos she has clean access to them. Not to mention, if you happen to have 40% CDR on her, you will have access to Q every 4.8 secs. If that feels a lil too slow for you, you can use W or E to proc it after 2 secs. The flaw with Kayle's proc is that she can't have quicker access to them, but she can control it and use it when she wants to. Skarner and Hecarim have quicker access to it its true, but at the same time, both of their Qs which are the main proccing skills, have CD decreasings effects. You might not be able to proc it if you keep spamming the skill recklessly, so you need proper timing control over it. Even if I say this, it all comes down to playstyle. I prefer Tri-Force cos it fits me and once I get it, I have alot more build options due to the fact that each of the stats within the item lets me build other couplmenting items on her. Also, if I wanted to use a Crit oriented build on her, then I won't have the drawback from the proc compared to other Champs cos none of her skills have low CD, making her have an easier time dealing large amounts of damage. As for the last comment, Kayle can use anything late game. Get a GA if you need the extra defensive boosts or a Frozen Mallet for assured chasing capabilites and HP. Or you can tweak your Hybrid Kayle for either higher AD or AP depending on the oppositions team comp. Hybrid Kayle is about Early to Mid game dominance. Once you get to late game, if your opposition hasn't gotten strong still, you can just remain the same and save up gold. However, if they begin to get gears to specialise in some areas they need, you can just build either AD more or AP more. Just remember, you have to factor in all of your team mate's builds as well. If you wanna specialise in 1v1 fights and breakin towers to end the game quickly, get AD builds. IF you wanna deal major damage in group fights and clear waves so that your AD Carries can finish the game by breakin the towers, go with AP builds.